


Conversation

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 2B: Trouble in Paradise [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jack tries to make things right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: reconciliation

Jack doesn't bother knocking when he gets to Daniel's apartment and just lets himself in; Daniel isn't going to be welcoming any visitors. The apartment seems empty except for the usual Daniel clutter of open books and coffee cups, and Jack soon finds himself in front of the door to Daniel's bedroom, having searched everywhere else.

Jack has never been inside Daniel's bedroom; they'd only gotten together at Jack's house. Jack hesitates but finally squares his shoulders and opens the door. The bedroom is as cluttered as the rest of the apartment, overflowing bookshelves and half-finished coffee cups on the night table. The large bed is the focal point of the room, piled high with a knot of blankets in the center. No part of Daniel is visible, and the only thing giving his position away is the slight rise and fall of his hiding place. "Oh, Daniel," Jack says softly, stepping into the room.

"I didn't sleep with him, you know, never have," Daniel says, voice muffled. Jack hadn't even thought he was awake. "He even came on to me that night, but I said 'no'. He's a total groupie, anyway." The pile bounces as Daniel chuckles, but the sound is more like a sob.

"Oh, Danny," Jack says, abandoning his spot by the door and hurrying to the bed. He sits down on the edge and Daniel's face appears, eyes puffy. "I'm so sorry."

"Did you really think I could…" Daniel trails off.

"No!" Jack says quickly. "That's half of why I got so angry, it was so unexpected. But you and he – in the Commissary and – and then at the briefing…" Daniel brings a hand to Jack's mouth and he stops.

"He's a friend, nothing more, and now he knows I haven't been flirting with him," Daniel says, and a tension he hadn't even realized was there leaves Jack's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," Jack says again, pulling the entire wad of blankets into his lap. And, when he leans down to kiss Daniel and Daniel kisses him back, Jack knows he's the luckiest man in the galaxy.


End file.
